girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Okay, is this working?
Looks like it doesn't need admin access after all. --Acacia 00:35, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Um, good. 10 points for you. Now, how did you do it? (The Forum help page isn't there yet.) — Zarchne 01:16, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia:Help:Forum_set_up was linked, and I went there and more or less just copied over the things it said to copy over. Looking at the source, it seems like the only complicated thing is the little textbox, and there seems to be no reason that couldn't just be copied over to new forums... -- Acacia 01:35, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Documenting templates It would be nice if the documentation templates were in place. mostly *Documentation *T *T/piece then we would have a clean way to document categories and templates. --Rej ¤¤? 18:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : Explain 'clean way'. How do these make things 'cleaner' than what we're doing now? I took a quick look at those templates, but the page displays don't give very clear examples. -- Corgi 23:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ah. Clean just means that the documentation gets kept separately from the live template code. All templates are documented with the identical phrase. . :: That way you don't have to think about the documentation at the same time as the template and you can change either independently. More importantly, the wiki should not have to rerun the template job queue each time the documentation wants to be changed. Standardization makes it 'cleaner'. --Rej ¤¤? 20:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Do you really expect rerunning the job queue everytime someone updates template documentation will be a significant load on the server? How much template work do you expect? Argadi 13:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::: To answer your questions: Yes. And: At the present level of resistance, not much. --Rej The server load depends on the number of pages linked to a template when the template changes the pages are set to be updated. Small changes to common templates cause cascades. My belief is some folks noticed this and came up with the documentation template structure to help. Even if they did it for a different reason, it seems an elegant system to me. For the second part let me turn it around. How much template work do you expect? What would it take to motivate or justify improving the templates? --Rej ¤¤? 16:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : "How much template work do you expect?" :: Not much, compared to general wiki editing. Most templates get created and then rarely changed. : "What would it take to motivate or justify improving the templates?" :: Evidence of a problem. At work we say "Don't fix a performance problem you can't measure", and I found many variations of that on the web just now. I've seen many people make changes in the name of performance, resulting in bugs and ugly, non-maintainable code, with no proof that there was a noticeable performance benefit. Argadi 07:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm still not understanding what documentation this is, or where it is at the moment. -- Corgi 03:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Hi Corgi. Look at the templates on General_wiki_templates. Notice the difference between what they are doing and what we are doing. Also see Forum:Template-fu. where the other part of this dicussion between me and Argadi is taking place. --Rej 20:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: sees the documentation part and borrows the Baron's nosepinch ::::: Yeah, I see; the words I would have used are 'tidy' and 'consistent', but that's sort of quibbling. I can't see that it's too big a deal, but if you're willing to do the work, it would be nicer-looking overall. -- Corgi 06:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Offhand, I don't think that "premature optimization is the root of all evil" likely applies in this case. This sounds like a "write the code elegantly and efficiency will follow" case. Rej: what do you need to make progress on this? ⚙Zarchne 22:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :;For the first part: just knowledge. Is there an automatic way to synchronize the general templates into our template space? Some sort of software that can add files from the starter wikia template space, being careful not to overwrite files we already are using. :; Secondly: consensus, which means bringing every bodies understanding up to the point the idea of gaining the templates is acceptable or at least w/o major objection. :; Thirdly: given there is a commitment to go ahead, I would like the name of someone who would actually undertake the template coping/sync. : If we get that far then we will have the general template tools to work with. New projects would be encouraged to use them. Old projects would be gradually standardized on an as needed basis. If we were fixing one anyway, we'd have the option of brining it inline with standard wikia/mediawiki practice. : The most useful projects I can think up at the moment would be to have more preload templates for more categories. That would imply putting create boxes in those category's forum pages and category pages. That way creating a page can have most of the boilerplate presented for you. : Plus other projects as curiosity, imagination and the muses suggest. --Rej ¤¤? 00:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :: It occurs to me that to understand what I am saying you need to have read Forum:Template-fu.. The two discussions are merged in my mind and that discussion has drifted here. I am interested in migrating ALL the general templates because that seem like less overall work and less overall risk than picking at them piecemeal. --Rej 00:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC)